Filthy and Gorgeous
by chriscolfers
Summary: PWP, one shot, demon!Blaine. Blaine is undergoing his weekly transformation into a demon, and Kurt thinks he may have just found a new way to calm the demon down. Smutty, smutty, smut.


**A/N: I felt like writing demon!Blaine and I felt like writing smut.**

**And then this was born.**

**Warning: Bondage, d/s, blindfolds.**

* * *

Kurt always knew whenever Blaine was about to go through his with transformation.

The hazel eyes he loved to gaze into would darken a shade or two. His posture would straighten up, and his fists would clench, digging into the desk. He'd catch the sight of exposed skin, from anyone, and he would lick his lips. Because, god, they would've tasted delicious. And their screams as he ripped them to shreds?

Simply exquisite.

Blaine would become more defensive by the second, his true self trying to avoid coming into contact with anyone, because who knew what could happen? Probably something he would regret the next day.

His forehead would start to heat up to boiling point, but it never affected him. The only thing he could comprehend was the loud thudding in his heart, and the sudden lust for danger and crime.

The bell rang, and Kurt jumped out of his seat, grabbing Blaine by the arm. They bolted out of the classroom, ignoring any looks from the other students. Blaine raised an eyebrow, but let himself be dragged.

"You're... eager." He smirked, as Kurt pulled him across the hallway, towards the front door. He swung the door open, listening to the protests of teachers, yelling at them to come back inside. But, no, Kurt couldn't do that. He had to take Blaine away before he hurt anyone.

The transformation that Blaine went through was very quick. Within half an hour, he'd be dangerous, and had to be taken away from the people of Lima. They both hopped into the car, and Kurt shoved the key into the ignition. "I don't want you getting caught." He muttered, glancing over at Blaine, before starting up the engine and stepping on the pedal.

Blaine's breathing turned more shallow, and his eyes were a dark chocolate colour now. There was only five minutes until Kurt got to his house. He wasn't sure if it would be enough time to rush him into his bedroom, but he would have to try. They always went in the room where Coach Sylvester kept her gym equipment, as nobody ever ventured there.

But, the week before, Lauren Zizes had wondered off to get a wrestling mat. Kurt shoved him in a cupboard, covering Blaine's mouth so nobody could hear the snarls coming from his mouth. Luckily, she hadn't noticed, but it was much too close.

They finally got to the house, where the neighbourhood cat was laying on their front yard. Blaine gave it a hungry look, but Kurt shoved him inside the house, just as the cat ran off in fear. Kurt locked the door and rested the back of his head against the door.

He watched Blaine tremble before him, closing his eyes as he tried to control himself. Blaine was evil, and he certainly wasn't human. He wasn't sure of where this power came from. But he remembered that he was all alone in the local park, surrounded by a dismanted bird, hands covered in blood.

Blaine opened his eyes, now coal black, and ran towards Kurt. He pinned him against the door, looking him straight in the eyes.

Kurt should've been used to this. The way that Blaine's dark, empty eyes bored into his, it still gave him chills down his spine. Even after a year, it gave him the same feeling.

And then, there was the fact that Blaine always got a little aroused whenever he trasnformed. Kurt would always push him away, telling them both that it could only end badly.

But what if it didn't?

The question was on his mind for the past two weeks, how it would feel to have Blaine make love to him in his dangerous state of mind. It could end badly, or really well. Blaine grabbed Kurt's leg, wrapping it around his waist, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Kurt squeaked in surprise, because it felt like heaven, just like every time. "B-Blaine.." He stopped, pushing him away with a finger, scanning the dark eyes that made him shiver.

"Yes, beautiful?" Blaine asked, his face looking conflicted. There was a part of him that didn't want to stop, and ignore Kurt's protests. Just so he could slam into his boyfriend, fuck him into the ground or against the wall, even if it was bound to leave bruises all over Kurt's back.

Pleasure was nice. It made the demon in him feel happy and what better way to pleasure it than through sex?

Kurt caught his breath, smiling at the name Blaine had called him. _Beautiful. _The word made him feel giddy inside, his cheeks blushing a light pink. "Would you ever hurt me?" He asked, not directing towards Blaine, but whatever was inside of him. Blaine seemed to notice it and hummed, waiting for the demon in him to respond.

"_No."_

The voice startled Kurt, jumping at how different it sounded to Blaine.

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Kurt._"

Kurt cleared his throat, swiping his tongue against his lips to dampen them. "Okay." He took a breath, thinking that this could work. He grabbed Blaine's polo, fisting the collar with his hand as he pulled Blaine's mouth back to his.

Blaine grabbed the other leg, placing it on top of the other, holding Kurt against the wall with all his strength. The kisses were far from careful and sweet; replaced with an overpowering sense of lust and determination. Kurt untied the other boy's bowtie, but Blaine growled, snatching it from him.

He pulled away, studying the undone bowtie laced between his fingers. There was a spark of curiosity in his eyes, as he took Kurt away from the wall, pinning him down against the bed. Their lips brushed against each other's, yet not quite touching.

Blaine pulled Kurt's sweater above his head, doing the same with the undershirt and leaving him barechested. Kurt fumbled with Blaine's polo, mimicking the movements that Blaine had done with himself.

"Hold out your wrists." Blaine ordered, a mixture of his own voice and the demon's. Kurt's mouth went wide, but nodded eagerly, shoving his wrists towards his boyfriend.

Blaine tied Kurt's wrists together with the striped bowtie, looking down at Kurt with a newfound hunger in his eyes. "You look so beautiful like this." He whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe, as Kurt whined at the feel. He rolled his head back, exposing his neck to Blaine, waiting for him to place a hickey.

But Blaine crawled down the bed, tearing his boyfriend's pants off, before brushing his face against Kurt's ankle. He latched his mouth onto the ankle, making his way past the calf and onto the thigh, licking and sucking; bound to leave small, purple bruises. Kurt groaned, knowing that he needed Blaine inside him as soon as possible. He couldn't stand all this teasing and waiting.

As he made his way closer to the groin, he spread Kurt's legs apart, so both feet dangled off the sides of the bed. "Keep them wide open, Kurt." Blaine warned, words against his thigh, as his fingers trailed higher to trace the outline of Kurt's cock in his boxers.

"Oh, shit.." Kurt hissed, bucking his hips up to get more friction against Blaine's hand. He went to adjust himself, but he felt his legs be pushed apart once again.

Blaine bit down on his thigh, causing Kurt to yelp in surprise. "I told you to keep them open." He reminded him, pulling down his own pants, dragging his boxers down with him. Kurt's mouth went dry at the sight of Blaine's naked body, moaning as the sight combined with the hand on his cock.

Kurt sighed in relief as Blaine pulled his boxers away, throwing them to the side as he flipped Kurt onto his stomach. He removed his hand from Kurt's length, before moving his head to find the perfect angle to lick around his hot entrance.

Kurt keened, whimpering as he tried to grab onto Blaine's hair, but he couldn't. His hands were tied up much too tight, he could barely move them. Blaine seemed to notice his discomfort, a grin coming over his face. "Oh, you must hate this. Having no control, hmm?" He asked, as Kurt couldn't seem to form any words except for the occassional "Please."

He swirled tongue around the hole, as Kurt squirmed and gasped at how expertly he did such things. Blaine knew how to use his tongue well, from many occasions where they had a midnight hook up or just if they wanted to experiment.

Somehow, Blaine's demon was bringing out this extra side of sexual tension that made it all the more intense and passionate. Kurt had no idea how it was possible for something evil to turn him on so much, but it did. And this whole bondage thing wasn't too bad either. He continued to dampen his entrance, before coming up with a new idea.

Blaine flipped him back over, so he was on his back, and took Kurt's cock into his mouth. He heard Kurt gasp, and try to wriggle his hands free. But it was impossible. He gave a defeated sigh, moaning at how Blaine dragged his tongue along the vein.

"You taste amazing." Blaine mumbled against him, before taking him back inside, twirling his tongue around it. He felt Kurt's cock go to the back of his throat, leaving him surprised that he could take Kurt so far. He hummed, the vibrations making Kurt pant and writhe, his slit dripping pre-come. Blaine licked it off, making a noise of approval before removing his mouth.

Kurt groaned, lifting his hips in the air to try and find Blaine again, but the other boy had leaned over the bed to rummage through the beside cabinet. He pulled out the lube and condoms, settling them beside him as he turned back to a whining, impatient Kurt.

"Blaine, please... I need you." Kurt whimpered as he saw Blaine lifting his fingers towards his mouth. "Suck." He commanded, and Kurt did so, covering Blaine and hollowing out his cheeks to get them wet. Blaine moaned, grounding his hips onto Kurt's, the two of them letting out broken moans at the feel of their cocks rubbing against one another.

Blaine licked his lips, eyes still remaining the darkest shade of black. He rubbed his finger against the hole, before sliding his index finger in. Kurt winced at the slight pain, but it was soon replaced with pleasure, and he found himself asking for more.

Kurt felt the room temperature increase drastically, unless that was just him. He looked at Blaine with pleading eyes, waiting and waiting for him to add another finger. "A-another. _Now_." He begged, grounding down on his finger.

Blaine looked at him with curious eyes, a devious smirk on his lips. "Beg, Kurt. Beg for it like the desperate slut you are." Blaine commanded, obvious traces of the demon coming through.

"Please, Blaine. I want to feel your fingers inside of me and then.. then I want you to fill me with your cock." He said, watching Blaine's primal instinct taking over, as he felt another finger slipping in. Kurt cried out, as a third came just as quickly, Kurt pressing his hips against the fingers so they were in to the knuckle.

Blaine nipped at his hip, sucking harshly on the skin, knowing he was bound to leave purple bruises all over his hip. "What do you want now?" He purred, biting down on the skin, eliciting a cross between a sob and a moan. "Tell me, Kurt. What do you want?"

"I want your cock. _Now!_" He pleaded, eyes desperate for more. "All I want is to feel you inside of me."

Blaine smiled, finding a scarf hanging on the edge of his wardrobe. He removed his fingers and dashed over to the closet, taking it in a swift motion, and returning within seconds. He moved with such speed when transformed. It was like he was a whole new person.

"You're going to get your wish." He chuckled, a dark sound, as he held the scarf in the air. "You're not going to watch. All you'll do is _feel_ and hear." Blaine said, and Kurt sat there, stunned. "You said you only wanted to feel it. You're lucky I don't have any ear plugs, or I'd be fucking using it."

Kurt took a deep breath, Blaine's words going straight to his cock. He wasn't going to come now, not at all. He felt Blaine tie it around his eyes, blinding him from seeing anything but small bits of light from the top and bottom.

"You have to keep your eyes closed." Blaine ordered, and Kurt cursed under his breath. He did as he was asked, even if he wanted to see Blaine pumping in and out of him. He wanted to see Blaine come undone before his very eyes.

Kurt growled, not as pure sounding as Blaine, but worth something. He waited, for what seemed like forever, for the touch he was longing for.

Blaine rolled the condom onto his cock, covering it in with some more lubricant, until he lined up his cock with Kurt's entrance, barely touching it. He waited to see if Kurt noticed, but he remained still, mouth curled into an impatient frown.

He decided to be teasing, and eased himself into Kurt at a painfully slow pace. Kurt grabbed the sheets, fisting them in his hands as he took a sharp breath, adjusting to the stretch and how the burn felt.

Actually, the burn made it feel nicer. Like, they were more alive. "Hold on, let me.. let me just adjust." He felt Blaine freeze up inside of him, waiting for Kurt to get himself to feel more relaxed. He took in how full Blaine's cock felt inside of him, and he moaned at the thought of what he could've been seeing. Once he fully got over the initial burn, he gave Blaine a quick nod, signalling he was ready for Blaine to go.

"What's that, Kurt?"

"Now!" Kurt practically snapped, feeling impatient enough as it was, until he felt Blaine draw back and slamm into him again. They both grunted at the pressure, as Kurt's arms flailed, guessing where to go so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He found Blaine's back, and clung onto it, his nails leaving half-crescent marks in the skin.

Blaine sped up his pace, listening to the sound of skin against skin, and took in how fucking hot Kurt looked when he was blindfolded. He was definitely doing this again. He took one hand and trailed it to his ass, squeezing it and hearing a shriek come from Kurt.

Kurt couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have one of his senses taken away. How he could focus on how it felt. And it felt like bliss. Heaven. Ectasy. Words couldn't even describe how spectacular it felt. He jerked his hips as Blaine slammed against his prostate.

"Right there, oh my god." Kurt babbled, becoming an incoherent mess as he felt himself nearing closer to his edge. It was these sounds, until Blaine cut him off, capturing his moan in his to swallow the moans. Blaine sucked in the air through his nose as he reached a hand down to Kurt's cock.

He knew that Kurt was very close. "Can I come?" He asked, interrupted by broken moans of pleasure. Blaine's grip got tighter, and he leaned over to his ear.

"Come, Kurt."

That was all it needed for Kurt to tip over the edge, arching his back as he came with a loud cry. His hole clenched around Blaine, seeing stars in the corner of his eyes. A splash of white sprayed onto Blaine's torso, but this didn't stop Blaine from continuing to pump in and out of Kurt.

The older boy gasped, feeling oversensitive and could feel Blaine trembling. His own knees felt weak, as he let out mewling sounds, blending in with Blaine's grunts.

Soon enough, Blaine came, shouting as he released himself inside of Kurt, scrunching his face up. He rode out the rest of his orgasm, still softly stroking Kurt's cock.

After a few minutes, he pulled out of Kurt, tearing the condom off and flinging it towards the small bin beside the door. He removed the scarf from Kurt's eyes, and the bowtie from his wrists, allowing complete freedom.

Kurt sighed, grabbing a tissue from the cabinet beside him, and wiped his come off Blaine's chest. It felt strangely intimate, as Blaine curled up beside Kurt, pulling him into a spooning position.

A glance of Blaine's eyes made Kurt realise that the demon wasn't over him anymore, the coal black eyes replaced with his usual hazel ones.

The both of them began to feel drowsy, and Kurt closed his eyes, with a sheepish expression. "I love you, Blaine." He admitted, taking happiness in how close they were.

"I love you too, Kurt."


End file.
